14 - I Am The Wall Rush
I Am The Wall Rush is the 14th level of the game, set in the accounting department. It features a unique mechanic where a platform has to be moved using magnets on all four sides of a spike pit. Level design The level consists of a big spike pit in the middle, with several paths at the sides leading up to it and away again. A platform in the middle has to be moved using the buttons at the sides, so the robots can be kepts from falling into the pit. The platform can only be moved using four magnets at the sides of the pit, each of which will draw the platform into its direction when its button is activated. The platform always moves until it hits an obstacle, so to move it in place, it is necessary to move it into several directions in succession - quickly enough to keep the robots from falling in. After the robots go one round around the pit, the goal will appear and they will have to be moved around a second time. The pit's shape also changes, so the player will have to move the platform differently than before. This level looks rather unique, having a marble floor, carpet, and a spike pit, neither of which appears in other areas. There are also many folders and paper piles, and two stock ticker machines in the area. Solution The solution to this level lies in quickly positioning the pink platform so that the robots will walk onto it and be redirected instead of falling into the spike pit. As the platform always moves to in one straight direction and can not change it until hitting an obstacle, the level basically is a sliding puzzle. For the first part, leave the platform unmoved. The robots will turn to go left. Once all are off the pink platform, use the right button to move it as far right as it can. Then use the button closest to you (we'll call that direction "down" from now on), followed by the left one. Once the robots are past that one, go down (towards you), right, up (away from you), left, down. Wait until they pass by. After that use up, right, down, right, down, left, down, right. For the final section of the first round, you have to be wuick. Note you can't go right around the small middle platform. Go left, up, left, down, right, up, right, down, right. You will find that once the robots are past this platform, they will go through a light barrier, revealing the goal and changing the level layout, and go for another round. So here we go... Go left, down, right, up, left to go back into the very first position. After they pass it, go down, right, up, right, up, left, up, left, to go in the hind left position again. Now go right, down, left, down. The robots will now go through the teleporter, so you must go to the last position. Therefore, go up, right, up, left, up. The robots are now safe. Trivia * The level name references the Beatles song "I am the walrus", making it the 2nd level to reference the band. * Before an update, the announcer would mention the spike pit being a "historical original dating back to the Spanish inquisition", remarking "You didn't expect that, did you?". This was a reference to the "Spanish Inquisition" sketch series by Monty Python. It was cut for being too long. * A pyramid system is a business scheme that relies on tricking participants, as the system is unsustainable. A hypercube is a n-dimensional figure that, as a general idea, consists of several cubes being placed onto each other. It is unclear how a "hypercube system" should work, but it can be assumed that the additional dimensions of a hypercube over a pyramid imply Death Trap Inc's business methods are designed to be even more questionable than that. * A big table shows the stock market values of the Death Trap Group. * It was originally planned to have the accounting department take place in Death Trap Inc's sister company, Scam Enterprises. The fact that the company is depicted to have the lowest stock market course of the entire Death Trap Group is a nod to it not being in the game. * On reaching the goal, the robots will be transported through a see-though pneumatic delivery system, with Dennis going upside-down, flailing his arms. * This is the second level to use a music track including a humorously badly played instrument, with the first being level 9, Silent Green. Music Darxieland by Kevin MacLeod Category:Levels Category:Destruction Department Category:Areas